


Bubble Bath, Interrupted

by Jekkah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long week with a rough case, Garcia's bubble bath is interrupted by Rossi. Written by request for my sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Bath, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So, my sister asked me to write her a Rossi/Garcia story because it's not a pairing she sees often and she wanted my spin on it. It's more than a little nerve-wracking when your sister has so much faith in you that she requests a story, but here it is. Hope you enjoy, Kara!
> 
> Special thanks to pandorabox82 for the story idea (because I was so lost!) and to Ren Kayashima for proofing and catching my lost commas! Any mistakes are ones I changed after she looked at it.

Garcia groaned in appreciation as she lowered herself into the hot bubble bath. It had been a long week. The case that the BAU had been working on involved an unsub immersed in the cyber world which meant that her skills were needed even more often than normal. She had even spent two nights in her office during the past week. On top of the time spent tracking down the pervert, she had to deal with the puzzle of David Rossi calling her repeatedly during the case, which practically never happened. At first, she was afraid that she had done something to anger Morgan, though she couldn't imagine what that would have been, and therefore, Rossi was taking over Morgan's calls, but a phone call from Derek on the first evening they were away put an end to that theory.

Garcia used her pink loofah to gently wash her arms, amused to see the water had slightly reddened her pale skin. She ran the loofah over her neck, taking the time to work out some of the kinks. She moved to wash her chest next. Garcia jumped when the loofah hit her nipples, she gasped as the image of Rossi's smiling face appeared in her mind.

"Maybe that's enough washing for now," Garcia mumbled to herself, putting the loofah on the side of the tub. She allowed herself to sink further into the water, suddenly wishing she had put on some music. Garcia's eyes closed and she allowed her thoughts to drift off to a semi-conscious state.

She was in the middle of having a fantasy where she was being swept off her feet by a tall, dark, but faceless man when her phone rang out. With a sigh, Garcia wiped her hand on the nearby towel to pick up her cell phone. She huffed when she saw that it was Rossi. She quickly hit ignore and returned to her bath.

"I don't care what he wants," she told herself aloud. "I'm off duty and I'm not answering."

Her ire grew as he called her several more times. She breathed a huge sigh of relief when the calls finally stopped. A few minutes later, however, there was a knock on her door disturbing her peace once again. Garcia contemplated ignoring that as well, but knew from the urgency of the sound that whoever was on the other side of the door was unlikely to cease.

Throwing on her fluffy yellow bathrobe covered with bumblebees on, she stormed to the front door. Garcia took a deep breath to calm her nerves before opening the door. On the other side stood David Rossi, a smirk on his face and a laptop in his hands.

"What are you-"

He cut her off by sweeping past her into her apartment. "I need your help."

"Oh, no. Please come in," she retorted, slamming the door shut.

"Was I interrupting something?" Rossi asked, his eyes roving over her body.

Garcia pulled her bathrobe closer around herself. "Yes. I would have thought the fact that I repeatedly ignored your phone call would have been a clue that I was busy."

Rossi shrugged. "You don't get anywhere in life without persistence." He grinned at her. "I need your help, Penelope."

"Help with what?" she asked, hoping to usher him out of her apartment before her bath water cooled.

Rossi sat on the couch, placing his laptop on the coffee table. "My editor moved up my deadline to Monday and the damn thing went dead in the middle of my work. Can you help me? Please? I'm desperate."

Garcia cringed internally and sat down next to him. She shivered when their knees brushed. Garcia tried to turn the computer on, but found it wouldn't. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, "Rossi, was your computer plugged in when you were working on it?"

"No," he replied simply, trying and failing to keep an innocent look on his face.

"Alright, Rossi, what is going on here? Your computer is broken; it just needs charged. Do you even have a deadline on Monday?" Garcia demanded.

"Not so much." Rossi shrugged. "Truthfully? I wanted an excuse to see you."

She stood from the couch, rubbing her face with her hands. "Why? And what was with the phone calls this week? Every time I turned around, you were calling me!"

"I-"

"You know, it's been a long week for me, too. I might not be out there in the field, but I'm still working the case. I need my down time, too! And you! You are interrupting my down time!" She was beginning to pace now.

Rossi stood, his face faltering for the first time. "Penelope, I-"

Garcia threw a finger in his direction. "Don't you 'Penelope' me! I just want to be in my nice, warm bath followed up by eating greasy foods that aren't good for me, while watching a few chick flicks before crashing into my nice, warm bed. Instead, I'm standing in my living room, wearing nothing but my robe-"

She was cut off suddenly when Rossi brought his lips down upon hers. Garcia found herself momentarily leaning into him before realizing that she was kissing David Rossi. She pushed him away from her.

"What are doing?"

"I was trying to calm you down," he offered up, sheepishly, running his hand through his hair.

Garcia shook her hand, putting her fingers over her lips. "You tell someone to calm down. You grab their shoulders, splash water on them. You don't kiss them!"

Rossi grabbed her upper arms. "Penelope, stop!" He took a deep breath. "If you just calm down, and promise to remain calm, I'll explain why I'm really here."

"Okay," Garcia agreed.

"Can we sit?" he asked, motioning to the couch. She nodded and let herself be led to the couch. Rossi kept her hands in his as he took a deep breath, running his thumb over her knuckles, but whether it was to calm her or himself, she wasn't sure.

Garcia watched him carefully, growing nervous and frustrated the longer he remained quiet. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Lately," he squeaked before clearing his throat. "Lately, I've begun to see you in a different light."

"What kind of light?" She grew almost unnaturally still.

Rossi inched closer to her. "I like you, Penelope. I find myself thinking about you almost all the time. I try to find any reason that I can to spend time with you. I called you all this week because I missed hearing your voice. I came over because I couldn't stand the thought of not seeing you for the weekend."

Garcia closed her eyes, feeling tears in the back of her eyes. She shook her head. "No." She opened her eyes to look at him. "I don't know what this is, but no, you can't possibly."

"Why?" he questioned, almost agonizingly.

"Because... because you're David Rossi!" Garcia pulled away from him and stood once again. "You're the FBI Lothario! You're rich and gorgeous and have an amazing personality!"

Rossi's eyes tracked her as she paced, his face stunned. "And this is a bad thing?"

Garcia stopped, her face softening a bit. "No, of course not. You're wonderful, but wonderful, rich, gorgeous guys do not fall for me."

"Why not?"

She shook her head, glancing downward. "I'm just not that girl."

Rossi rose from the couch, standing directly in front of her. He placed his fingers on her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "You are that girl. Do you have any idea just how amazing you are?"

"I-"

"No, it's my turn. You have the biggest heart I have ever seen. Most people that do what you do would run the other way when the job was finished, but you, you embrace the families and the victims of these tragedies. You love all of us with a fierceness that I've never seen in my life. And your mama bear-ness is second to none. You make me feel like the most important person in your world every time we talk." He smiled when she grinned, sheepishly. "I want to try this with you if you want. If you don't, that's okay, too, but only if you don't feel anything for me, not because you don't feel worthy. You are worthy."

Garcia ran her hands over his shoulders and down his arms as she contemplated all that he had said. She bit her bottom lip. "Kiss me."

"Huh?'

She shrugged. "Before I say yes or no, I want you to kiss me."

"Okay." Rossi took a piece of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. He brushed his fingertips over her forehead, down her nose, across her cheeks to run over her lips. He licked his own, lowering his head to her. He diverted at the last moment, kissing just below her ear instead. Garcia gasped when he suckled her briefly before moving across her jaw. She nearly cried in relief when he finally captured her lips. She opened her lips slightly to invite him to deepen the kiss, but he pulled back, keeping her close enough to feel her breath on his chin. "Well?"

"Tomorrow night," she replied, her chest heaving slightly. She giggled at the confused look on his face. "I would love to go out on a date with you tomorrow night."

Rossi kissed her forehead, drawing her into a hug. "Perfect, just like you."


End file.
